Chora's Den
Chora's Den is a gentlemen's club on the Citadel, located in the lower section of the Wards near the Markets. Its layout consists of a circular central bar, with booths placed along the perimeter of the room. It also contains a storage area and small warehouse in the back, along with a manager's office in the very rear. The club usually has many patrons, and lively music. The highlight of the club is the asari dancers, who offer private shows—Commander Shepard has the opportunity to watch a show in an empty seat. Compared to Flux, Chora's Den is described as "livelier but deadlier". When Shepard arrives on the Citadel, Chora's Den is owned by a local crime lord named Fist. Squad Chat *Ashley Williams has her own take on the Den: "A million light years from where humanity first began... and we walk into a bar full of men drooling over half-naked women shaking their asses on a stage. Can't decide if that's funny or sad." (If Kaidan is in the squad, he'll say: "What, you don't think they're here because of the food?") *Kaidan Alenko muses that the bar has "quite the view", saying that this is why the place is so popular. (If Ashley is in the squad, she'll snap at the lieutenant and tell him to "put your tongue back in your mouth before you trip on it.") *Tali'Zorah nar Rayya gets the feeling that the bar's dancers are not held in high esteem, as opposed to quarian dancers, who are highly revered back on the Flotilla. *Liara T'Soni comments that her people are comfortable with their sexuality and that this is the reason that places like Chora's Den hire asari dancers. *Urdnot Wrex says that Fist had a good thing going at the bar. "Too bad he got greedy." *Garrus Vakarian suspects that Fist paid someone off and that this is why C-Sec always turns a blind eye to what goes on in the bar. During the assault on Chora's Den, speaking to the team after killing all the guards (but before finding the warehouse workers) gives extra squad chat. Chora's Den debuted in Mass Effect: Revelation. When then-Lieutenant Anderson was depressed after finding out his divorce had been finalised, he went to the Den to drown his sorrows. A volus bartender, Maakwa, offered him an asari drink called elasa which took the edge off, but after being insulted by two turians, Anderson decided it wasn't worth the trouble of starting a fight and left. In 2183, Shepard came to Chora's Den looking for Harkin, a disgraced C-Sec officer who could hopefully help the commander find Garrus. When the squad returned later, looking to get some answers from Fist, the club had been shut down and was full of Fist's thugs who opened fire on them. After Fist was out of the picture, Chora's Den was soon back in business. As proved by Jenna, the Den remains a good place to keep an ear to the ground, as the clientele are rarely strictly legit. One exception is the retired turian general, Septimus, an honourable man who goes to Chora's Den trying to forget about Sha'ira. Trivia *Chora's Den used to be called the Archos before Fist took over; this can be overheard from a conversation that takes place between two NPCs in the Presidium. Note that Chora's and Archos are anagrams. Category:Locations Category:Citadel Station